rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden World
The Hidden World (also known as The Ancestral Home of All Dragons) is the world that dragons are said to have come from, as well as being the titular location of ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World''. Location The entrance to the Hidden Worlds sites beyond the Barbaric Archipelago. While the gateway itself, being a massive volcanic caldera, leads to a labyrinth of chambers and a maze of tunnels that are stretch across the world. Which makes it likely that there might be other gateways to the Hidden World, that could possibly be located in places that have their own dragon related myths. The possibilities of there being other entrances to the Hidden World, could serve as a plausible expansion to the entrance of the Hidden World Annex (a small part of it that resides under an island), that is seen in the School of Dragons expansion pack, as the pack is of the Hidden World and has a few other elements, like characters and a small amount of related facts, from the third film. Characteristics The underground cavern world is lit with bioluminescent fungi, along with glowing coral and bright crystals. The large crystals can lit up a whole chamber, while the glowing fungi and coral that grow on the stone "pillars", as well as on the ground, lighten the darken chambers and tunnels with rainbow, luminating colors; for some reason its causes the dragon's scales to luminated in their large number of small lights. It is the same with their eggs glow, as their nests are placed on the stone "pillar" Collins that a large amount of the bioluminescent fungi, as well as the glowing coral, grows on it. The coral, and possibly some of the fungi, that grow in the chambers and on the large crystals don't glow at all; as they need darkness to glow while the crystals shine a large amount of light that can brighten a whole chamber. Despite seawater countlessly falling into the Hidden World, through its known and passably a few other entrances to it, it has its own large amount and source of freshwater; the two kinds of water existing in the same place might be the reason why some of its flora and fauna that need those kind of water sources grows there. As well as evolving so they could survive and continue to grow in its cavern world ecosystem. Because is it the ancestral of all dragons, its inhabitance would chance away, as well as attack, any humans that would dare to come near or enter their sacred home and human free refuge. Making it the one place where humans aren't welcomed, as the dragons would do whatever they can to keep them away from it. Which is why Toothless was about to attack a much older Hiccup, before he realized that the human standing before him, on the ship that has sailed close to the Hidden World's entrance, some nonother than his friend. Who is one of a few people that knows and can be trusted with the secret to the Hidden World's location and existence. As many believe it to be a myth. Lore Legends of the Hidden World began when Viking explorers, that were able to live and tell the tale, spoke of how a waterfall-like current nearly swept their ships into its gateway, that had made them feel, for the ones that didn't escape the ocean's strong falling current, were dropped at the edge of the world. As they weren't seen again. While the dragons that chased them away from the large hole in the ocean told the surviving explorers of what they were possibly guarding and what the "deadly" (for ships) gateway may lead to. A whole world of dragons, and the place where they all (might have) originated from. Stoick the Vast passed the tale onto his son and heir, Hiccup, as well as telling him that he believes that he'll be the one to find it. Hiccup hadn't thought about his father's story or what he had told him that day, until Berk's dragons were becoming a larger target for the Warlords, along with both its large number of dragons and the Hooligan Tribe's lifestyle being at risk of Grimmel the Grisly's wrath, if they didn't give into his threats. Believing in the chance that such a world could exist, Chief Hiccup made the decision for his tribe to leave their ancestral home in hopes that they'll be able to find and disappear within Hidden World, so they could keep their dragons safe and maintain their lifestyle; with only Stoick's old notes from when he was searching for it as their map. During the tribe's search, the island they found, that was meant to be a temporally campsite on their journey to the Hidden World, quickly became the sight of their new home, even though Hiccup was determined to continue his search for the secreted ancestral home of all dragons. Eventually, even though he and Astrid were able to find it while searching for Toothless and to be the first known humans to ever see and return from it, alive as humans aren't welcomed here, Hiccup knew that despite Grimmel and the Warlords' defeat they would always be people like them, as the world isn't ready for dragons and that the only true way to forever keep dragons safe was for them to descend into the Hidden World without them, while the Hairy Hooligan Tribe start anew on New Berk. Where they will guard the secret of the dragon's existence, as well as the existence of the Hidden World and the location of its gateway, until the world is ready for the dragons to return from it. Like Helheim's Gate of Dragon Island, dragons are able to find the Hidden World and its gateway with easy. Notable Locations The Caldera Mushroom Forest King Island Role in the Crossover Since two of Pitch's known lairs were underground, as well as the first one being close to the Earth's core, in the original books, there is a chance that they were close to either of the underground tunnel system and chambers that make up the Hidden World. While the Hidden World itself and its tunnels spreading across the world from underground, could mean that a part of it runs under Corona, DunBroch, Arendelle and possibly under both old and new Berk, as well. Since the online game, School of Dragons has an annex of the Hidden World under the island that is of the same name as the school, makes it possible for the Hidden World, as well as a part of it, being under or close to those locations, along with many others. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Location